Por la noche
by Segreta
Summary: "El moreno observó por la ventana de ese pequeño pisito de estudiantes que, tiempo atrás, había visitado asiduamente. No tardó en ver la puerta principal abrirse, seguida de la entrada de un joven pelirrojo al que sólo su perro fue a recibirle. Porque no había nadie más."


_Al parecer me ha dado un venazo pseudo-deprimente, y ha nacido... esto. Supongo que está situado en la segunda temporada (así que si no has visto los últimos capítulos, no leas esto, en serio), después de que Wally y Dick se peleen ;_;._

_Y... No sé qué más decir, me da bastante rabia que Wally apenas aparezca en Invasion, pero lo entiendo perfectamente, entre todo el lío de Artemis, y ahora va y aparece Bart, más rápido que él... Bueno, en conclusión, que he aquí mi obra (?)._

_**Disclaimer**: As always, ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, que si no mi Wally saldría más y todos sería felices y se querrían muchísimo... Okno._

* * *

El moreno observó, como llevaba haciendo desde hace varias semanas, por la ventana de ese pequeño pisito de estudiantes del que, tiempo atrás había visitado asiduamente y conocía todos sus rincones. No tardó en ver la puerta principal abrirse, seguida de la entrada de un joven pelirrojo al que sólo su perro (aquél que el moreno había visto crecer poco a poco) fue a recibirle. Porque no había nadie más.

El pelirrojo entró hacia la salita, arrastrando los pies, derrotado. Dick sabía que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más duro el aparentar estar bien. Y, en parte, le entendía. Él había pasado por eso, sólo que, a diferencia que en la muerte de Jason, cada día que pasaba iba mejorando, aunque fuese poco a poco. Wally, en cambio, no sabía cuándo podría ver a su rubia una próxima vez.

Desde su lugar privilegiado, junto a la ventana, y amparado por la noche, el que fue (y todavía se consideraba a sí mismo) su mejor amigo, observó al joven de ojos verdes acercarse a la pequeña cocina y abrir la nevera. Ni siquiera se dignó a encender la luz, pero la bombilla de la nevera le dejó ver cómo cogía un botellín de cerveza. Ni tan sólo se dignó a mirar la comida, y ya hacía varios días que el moreno no le había visto probar bocado alguno. Y eso era inhóspito en él.

Le vio arrastrar los pies, con una lentitud exasperante e inimaginable en alguien como su amigo, rumbo al sofá, encendiendo la televisión.

A lo largo de los siguientes minutos estuvo allí, agazapado al otro lado del vidrio, mientras Wally daba pequeños sorbitos a la botella, de forma casi automática, y miraba con ojos vidriosos, sin prestarle ninguna atención, al televisor. Fue en el momento en el que el moreno se decidía por irse cuando el que había sido el joven más alegre y despreocupado que se había echado a la cara, empezó a llorar. En verdad pilló a Dick con la guardia baja. Pese a que llevaba semanas asegurándose de su estado nunca, y podía llegar a jurarlo, había visto a Wally llorar. Se le veía realmente solitario, agazapado en el sofá, abrazado a un cojín, sin poder soportar un día más la presión. Porque sabía que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver con esos llantos; el rápido metabolismo del velocista necesitaría mucho más para caer ante sus efectos.

Un movimiento entre las sombras le obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. La pequeña perrita se había acercado a su amo, incorporándose sobre sus patas traseras, apoyándose en el sofá. Su húmedo hocico golpeó una de las manos del pelirrojo, demandando su atención. Él levantó la vista, y su amigo pudo apreciar lo demacrado que se encontraba, y lo bien que lo podía disimular a la luz del día. Vio como el chico de ojos verdes apartaba hacia un lado el cojín, y cómo la perra, en un salto, reemplazaba su posición, dándole húmedos besos al joven en el rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas, y dejándose abrazar con fuerza por su amo.

Dick observó esa escena durante un tiempo más, con el pelirrojo escondiendo el rostro entre el corto pero suave pelaje de su mascota, a la luz azulada y parpadeante que emitía el televisor. Hubo un momento en el que el moreno ya no pudo apreciar ningún tipo de movimiento. Quizá Wally había terminado por caer dormido, agotado.

Se alejó de la ventana por la escalera de incendios, desentumeciéndose. Había permanecido en esa posición durante lo que le habían parecido horas. Ni tan sólo se había percatado que había empezado a llover.

El joven de ojos azules se alejó de allí, lentamente, con gran pesar en su corazón.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Sabéis que todo el mundo ama los reviews :). Así que si me decís vuestras impresiones, me haréis very happy **:) :) :) :). **_

_He estado pensando en continuar con el fic al menos uno o dos capítulos más, ¿qué opináis? _

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
